


Mercy Killing

by BlackInkedObsession



Category: The Following
Genre: Death, Gen, M/M, Murder, conflicted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInkedObsession/pseuds/BlackInkedObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob just returned to the mansion. He struggles with losing Paul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy Killing

“Jacob, it’s so good to see you.” Joe embraced Jacob in a hug. Something he did with a lot with his followers. When he released Jacob, he asked him, “Where’s Paul?”

“He was stabbed…at the farmhouse…We got away, but…He needed surgery…” Jacob turned away from Joe. He didn’t think he could say it while looking at Joe.

“Jacob,” Joe said.

Fighting back tears, Jacob said, “He was going to… He asked me to… I…I killed him…” Tears streamed down Jacob’s face.

“Oh, Jacob.” Joe embraced Jacob again. As he cried, Joe whispered to him, “Its okay. Its okay let it out. It’s okay.” 

When Jacob was calmer, Joe let go of him. Joe looked at looked Jacob’s face. His eyes were red; his face streaked and pale, a few tears still remained. “Paul will be greatly missed. He was important to all of us.” Jacob looked away. Part of him believed Joe, part of him felt liked Joe was saying just the words, empty of the meaning they should hold. Joe took Jacob’s face in is hand and brought Jacob’s line of sight back to him, “I know Paul was very important you. I can’t imagine how hard it was for you.” A tear ran down Jacob’s cheek, Joe brushed it away as he said, “To do what you did…But you did it for Paul. I know what it’s like to lose someone you love. The pain…It must be unbearable.” 

Joe patted him on the shoulder. “You should rest, get some sleep. You’ve done your part. You’ve been strong. Get some rest, you deserve it.” Joe turned back to his desk, back to work.

Knowing they were finished, Jacob left the office. Roderick was waiting outside the door. “Come on,” he said, “I’ll show you to your room.” He started down the hall, Jacob followed. He showed Jacob his room and left.

When Jacob was sure Roderick was gone, he collapsed onto the bed. He began to cry again. He soon fell into a dark dreamless abyss of sleep.

Back in his office, Joe thought over what had just happened. He proud that Jacob had killed someone because he had never before. But he was worried still worried. Jacob had feelings for Paul, Joe could see that even if Jacob couldn’t himself. Joe didn’t care if Jacob was in love with Paul or not, but Jacob could blame Emma for what happened. The question was what would Jacob do. He could go after Emma with his new found taste for blood.

“People do crazy things for people they love,” Joe said out loud. He then wrote the line down, it sounded good for his book. He then wrote above it “Mercy Killing.” Then he wrote, “A Killing of Mercy.” Put his pen down. A chapter for Jacob, Joe never thought he would be giving Jacob his own chapter, but a mercy killing would surprise many. No one would see it coming, Joe didn’t. He couldn’t see how anyone could, not even Ryan Hardy.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on FanFiction.


End file.
